


Merry christmas Miss Grinch

by softforchoni (Gleek54)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleek54/pseuds/softforchoni
Summary: Cute Christmas AU with choni, where Toni doesn't like it and Cheryl is a little too much.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom & Toni Topaz, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Kudos: 16





	Merry christmas Miss Grinch

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I tried to write something cute for christmas, english is not my first language so I tried to check the mistakes as much as I can. I'm sorry if there's any left, I hope you'll like this.

Christmas, Cheryl's favorite holiday. She liked Christmas as much as Toni hated it. The serpent was the Grinch, she hated the fact that people spent hundreds of dollars on decorations and gifts, Christmas was supposed to be about love sharing and spending Time with our family.The pinkette had always been poor, she never had a real Christmas until she met Cheryl Blossom.  
  
The first year she realised that the Redhead was too much about this, the house was awfully decorated with red Christmas decorations, obviously everything was red. Lots of lights, enormous tree, gingerbread scent all over the house, it was a little too much for Toni, but she dates a Blossom she was used to too much. Cheryl had lots of Christmas traditions, decorate the tree together, hot chocolate in matching onesies, Christmas pictures, opening the gifts on Christmas morning. Toni hated Christmas, but damn, she loved Cheryl, so for the love of the beautiful redhead she agreed to all her demands.

The second year Cheryl had learned from the year before, she still had her traditions, but she made new ones with the pinkette. They baked gingerbread cookies and decorated them together, Toni was more into the eating part, but stilll it was fun, they spent a lot of time just hanging out just the two of them, but her favorite new things was cheryl helping with the toy drive at the Wyrm. she changed it all. She baked food for everyone, and even if the collect enough of toy for each kid of the Southside, she insisted to buy something new for each one of them. Toni always knew that she loved her, but that night when she watched her girlfriend giving the gift, seeing the stars in all the child’s eyes, she knew Cheryl was something more, she was sensational.

Through the years she learned to love all of this, it was cute and made Cheryl happy and nothing worth more than her girl's happiness. The day Cheryl gave birth to their perfect baby boy, she was screwed, she was whipped to them for the rest of her life, but she also knew that Cheryl Crazy obsession with Christmas was going to be 10 times worst.  
  
They had been together for 8 years, 8 Christmases together, this year it was a special one, the first one with their baby boy Jason. "Cheryl he already has like 20 gifts at home, Do you need to buy him another one." " T.T, there's never too much gift for our little man." " You spoil him too much. We should teach him the real Christmas value, like sharing." " Not too much, just enough my love, besides, he's still a baby is too young to learn those kind of things" "He's only 6 months and he has more clothes than I had in my whole life." " He likes to have many options for all occasions, just like mommy, right Jayjay, we need to be always pretty." Toni rolled her eyes." More like his mom like to play dress up with him." " Hey, that's our special moment together. He loves this he’s always smiling. Stop with the bad mood T.T, stop being a Grinch and put a smile on your pretty face." Toni gave her a quick peck." Why am I in love with you crazy woman." " That's the Blossom charm baby."  
  
It was Christmas morning and Cheryl dressed Jason with his matching Christmas onesies. " Oh God! Cher do we have to wear that?" " Indeed Toni this is tradition." " Maybe, but look at him it's too hot to wear that. " He's just fine T.T, look how cute he is." "That's not cute that's ridiculous. Tell mommy it's no fun Jay jay." The little boy had a cute smile on is face, he had the same cocky smile as Toni. " Toni don't stop complaining, take example on our son, he never complains, it's time to unwrap our gifts in our onesies, Isn't he cute?" "No he's not." Toni was fighting a smile, of course their boy was the cutest. "Toni." "Fine, he's so damn cute, look at those chubby cheeks, she gave the little boy a few kisses on the cheeks which make him laughed. "Swearing Toni!"  
  
They unwrapped their gifts, Toni bought Cheryl a necklace with 3 hearts on it, representing their little family. Cheryl bought them a trip to the Grand canyon, Toni wanted to go there to take pictures for so long. The redhead bought Jason tons of new clothes and some toys. The petite bought him a fake little camera so he could have fun with his mom and she bought him a mini motorbike.

" I can’t wait to get him on my bike." " Not happening T.T." "Of course he will." " This is too dangerous." ‘’ You know it’s safe you like my bike babe.’’ ‘’ He’s too small what if he falls and gets hurt? " You'll say yes, eventually." "No, I won't." " You can't say no to me " " What am I doing right now?" " Wait once you see him with his little leather jacket, with his big eyes asking you, you can say no to either of us you are screwed babe." Jason was not paying attention to them too busy to play with the wrapping paper.  
  
"He's perfect isn't he?" " Yeah baby he is I love you both." " Me too my love. Do you still hate Christmas? " " I have to say you made me love it more and with Jay Jay, It’s even better.’’

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Ypu can talk to me on twitter @softforchoni. Comment and kudos are always appreciated.
> 
> Take care everyone, happy holidays to you all and may 2021 be beteer than 2020.


End file.
